Vivre ma vie
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: ce que veut Heero réellement.Crossover Fma/Gundam Wing


_**Vivre ma vie**_

_**Disclamer:**_Les personnages présents dans la fic ne sont pas à moi.Ils appartiennent à Gundam Wing.Peux garder Heero s'il vous plaît(chibi eyes plein d'étoiles)???Ah au fait y a aussi du FMA.

POV Heero

Je veux vivre ma vie!J'en ai assez que l'on me prenne pour une poupée sans âme!J'ai des sentiments!Je veux que l'on me dise la vérité!Pourquoi m'avoir caché le fait que j'avais une soeur jumelle,que mes parents étaient morts assassinés à cause une organisation mondiale,que mon ennemi numéro un était mon parrain?Pourquoi tout ces mensonges?

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus.

Tout en marchant,perdu dans mes pensées,je percutais Treize,le fameux parrain ennemi numéro un que j'ai.

-Heero!J'ai entendu dire le fait que tu refusais de venir vivre chez moi.

-Et alors?J'en ai bien le droit,non?

-Mais je suis ton parrain!

-Quelle honte!Mes parents et ma soeur,rendez-les moi,rendez-moi ma famille!A cette seule condition j'accepterai de venir chez vous! Mais je suppose que vous ne savez toujours pas pourquoi mes parents sont morts!

Les yeux embués de larmes,je m'enfuis loin de Treize.

POV Treize

Heero...Pourquoi me rejettes-tu?J'ai ignoré longtemps le fait que l'organisation dont je fais partie t'avais fait tant de mal.Je l'ignorais vraiment.Je m'en suis tellement voulu après avoir tout découvert.Je comprends ta colère mais je t'aime sincèrement!Je veux pouvoir te voir devenir un homme,pouvoir t'aider à retrouver ta soeur...T'aider pour tout ce que je serais capable d'aider.Depuis que je connais la vérité,il ne 'est jamais passé un jour sans que je regrette,sans que je ne pense à toi où à ta soeur.

POV Heero

Je ne peux pas l'encadrer!Il est trop gentil pour être honnête!Sait-il seulement tout ce que j'ai pu endurer comme souffrances?J'ai tout perdu!Ma famille,mes rêves,mes espoirs,ma vie... Tout!Maintenant si je vis encore c'est pour retrouver ma petite soeur que j'aime tant!Elle est mon oxygène,mon rayon de soleil,ma seule raison de vivre. Où est-elle à présent?Est-elle heureuse?Je l'ignore et cela me rends malade!Treize,rends-moi ma soeur et seulement je serai capable de te pardonner!

POV Milliardo

Je frappe à la porte du bureau de Treize.J'entre et je le vois pleurer.

-Treize,mais que vous arive t-il?

-Ah c'est vous Milliardo?Rien de spécial j'aurai dû m'attendre à une telle réaction de sa part.

-Vous parlez d'Heero n'est-ce pas?

-Oui.il me rejette,c'est compréhensif.Il est encore très attristé par la perte de ceux qu'il chérissait le plus.

-Mais vous êtes son parrain!Il devrait au contraire essayer de nouer des liens avec vous!

-C'est la vie que voulez vous Milliardo.

Je n'aime pas voir mon ami avec un regard si triste.Je dois parler à Heero.En espérant qu'il ne m'envoie pas bouler.

POV Professeur J

Je vois Heero rentrer avec son éternel sourire.Ma pauvre petite canaille!Même malgré le fait que tu souffres tu ne veux pas m'inquiéter!C'est moi qui t'ai révélé la vérité.J'aurai mieux fais de me taire!Pardonne-moi Heero!Je m'en veux tellement!Je jette un oeil en ouvrant légèrement la porte.Tu ne t'en rends pas compte car tes larmes coulent sur tes joues.Pauvre enfant!Tu n'as que 15 ans et tu dois subir tout ça!Tu es fort,tu te caches derrière un masque quand tu es en public,tu assumes tout seul.Si seulement je pouvais t'aider.Mais je ne sais qu'une chose,le prénom de ta soeur:Marina.J'ai honte!Je t'ai élevé et je ne suis même pas capable de te soulager du chagrin qui te ronge!Pardonne-moi Heero,pardonne-moi.

POV Heero

Je sors faire un tour,histoire de me vider la tête.Je croise alors Milliardo,l'ami de Treize:

-Heero,je peux vous parler un moment?

-Oui.De quoi?

-Treize regrette sincèrement ce qu'il s'est passé.Pourquoi ne pas lui donner une nouvelle chance?Il est prêt à tout pour vous aider et pour vous voir heureux!

-Il vous a sans doute raconté ça pour vous émouvoir!

-Je ne pense pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Vous l'ignorez sûrement.Vous n'avez pas vu ses larmes!Réfléchissez-y.

Ses...larmes...Il pleurait?Alors peut-être ses paroles étaient-elles vraies?J'y suis allé un peu fort,je le reconnais,mais à ce point là?! Mais c'est mérité!Je veux ma petite soeur et je la retrouverai!

POV Marina

Il me manque tellement!J'ai envie de passer du temps avec lui.Vivre avec lui comme deux ados normaux!Heero...Tu me manques,tu n'imagines pas à quel point!sur mon lit,il y a toujours le doudou Pikachu que tu m'avais fait.Il me rassure,il y a ton odeur dessus.Heureusement Edward m'aide à oublier ma tristesse!Alphonse et Envy aussi.Je suis heureuse grand frère.RAS tout va bien à part le fait que tu me manques.Nos cousins me comprennent.Ed et Al ont perdu leur mère quand tout les deux avaient respectivement 10 et 9 ans.Envy,lui,était méprisé par sa mère.Leur père quant à lui est très gentil,il fait tout pour les voir heureux.Il a ses fils dans la peau,ça se voit.Heero...reviens,ton absence est insupportable!

POV Edward

Heero,quand reviendras-tu,bordel de m...?!Même si elle sourit tout le temps,ta soeur a envie que tu la retrouves!Je ne supporte pas le fait qu'elle souffre!Elle est un peu comme ma petite soeur!Et comme tout «grand frère» qui se respecte et que je suis(ben oui par rapport à Alphonse),je ne supporte pas de la voir pleurer ton absence!Je te jure que si elle fait une connerie de chez connerie,je t'en tiendrai pour responsable!Alors ramène tes fesses et au pas de course,ça urge!

POV Envy

Alors Heero,que te dire à part le fait que ta soeur a envie que tu reviennes.Je ne te connais pas bien alors je ne te jugerai pas.Mais elle est très malheureuse sans toi et je suis comme Edward,en tant que «grand frère»(par rapport à Ed et Al) je n'aime pas la voir triste.Alors reviens,j'empêcherai Ed de te foutre une roustée!Promis,parole de Elric!

POV Relena

J'attends Heero pour notre RDV.Je le vois arriver,souriant comme d'habitude mais je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas.Je lui demande,il m'explique et...des larmes coulent le long de ses joues.Je les sèche,je le console en lui disant que tout allait s'arranger.Je rentre chez moi,j'allume mon ordi et je cherche.Quoi?Sa soeur,évidemment!Mon frère Milliardo m'aide un peu avec Treize.Je trouve l'adresse e-mail de Marina.Je me connecte et je retrouve un certain...Alphonse!

Bon,c'est son cousin,c'est mieux que rien!J'organise les retrouvailles et ...En espérant que ça marche!

POV Alphonse

Je me connecte,je trouve une certaine Relena.Elle m'explique le topo,j'ai pigé,j'entre en scène!Marina retrouvera le sourire et mes frères(et moi-aussi!)également!J'invente un bobard pour que Marina aille au RDV.Elle y croit et elle y va.

POV Heero

Je reçois un e-mail de Relena.Elle me dit qu'avec l'aide de Milliardo et de Treize,elle a retrouvé ma soeur!Je lui demande de ne pas se foutre de ma pauvre gueule.Elle me répond qu'elle est amoureuse de ma gueule et de tout ce qui va avec!Je vais au RDV,et là...je chiale d'émotion,ma soeur est là!Elle se jette dans mes bras,je la serre contre moi,j'ai l'impression de rêver!Relena,**JE T'AIME!**

POV Marina

Je suis allée là où Alphonse m'a dit d'aller.Là je vois Heero et...je pleure d'émotion tout en me précipitant dans ses bras!C'est un rêve,je vais me réveiller!Et non c'est pas un rêve!Je suis si heureuse!

Conclusion: Au final,Heero et Marina allèrent vivre chez Treize,auquel Heero présenta ses excuses.Tout est bien qui fini bien!


End file.
